1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fireplaces, and more specifically to a fireplace having one or more waterfalls in front of or surrounding a fire.
2. Related Art
Nothing creates a warm and cozy atmosphere like a fireplace. The fireplace is often the focal point of a home, not only because of its capacity to generate heat, but also because it frequently is located in the most often used room in the home whether it be the family room, the living room, or the game room. Because the fireplace is often the focal point of the room in which it is situated, great measures are often taken to beautify the fireplace as much as possible. Fireplaces are often made of beautiful stone or brick, and modern gas fireplaces often contain attractive ceramic logs covering the gas burner. Despite the efforts to enhance the appearance of both indoor and outdoor fireplaces, there are limited means by which one can “upgrade” his or her fireplace.
An attempt to overcome this limitation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,312 (“the '312 patent”). The '312 patent describes a generally U-shaped area in front of and around the fireplace in which tubing is contained for creating a water fountain. The platform on which the fire burns is situated above the piping that creates the fountain effect. As a result, water spouts upward out of the tubing from holes contained therein, only to fall back into the U-shaped region surrounding the fire burning platform.
While providing an alternative means for decorating a fireplace, the '312 patent is still very limited. The water travels only a very short distance, i.e., from the tubing, upwards a short distance, and back into the U-shaped area. The water does not pass in fron of the flames, nor does it flow from the top of the fireplace to the bottom. As such, there remains a need in the art for yet an alternartive means for creating an aesthetically pleasing fireplace.